bungofandomcom-20200223-history
Purify "The Sunless Street"
Introduction May 10 2017 13:59 +0900 until the event is over!This event has ended! Information came in that a writing of note has been struck by the corrosion phenomenon. Chief Librarian delivers the news with a grim expression that the target of purification is Tokunaga Sunao's "The Sunless Street." Collecting the "distorted gears" which are the key to this strange phenomenon is apparently an important duty related to research on the origin of the phenomena. "Our comrade's literature is being stolen away." What are the thoughts of the ones who fought against literature and their times...... This is a special Request event which will run from 2017/04/26 to 2017/05/10 13:59 JST. Tokunaga Sunao debuts here as a completion reward, and the event-only drop item 'Distorted Gears' can be exchanged for special items such as outfits and furnishing. You are required to purify six chapters (each represented by a tainted book) from Tokunaga Sunao's book "The Sunless Street." Rewards may be claimed until 5/17 13:59 JST. Gameplay Access this event by either clicking on the event button on your main library panel or by clicking on the event banner in the Book Delve section. The event gameplay is similar to tainted book delving. Simply click on the large yellow button to enter the event bookshelf and begin the event. There are three unique tabs on the event panel. The first, Rewards Report will show you how many gears you have accumulated so far and the next unclaimed reward. The next, List of Rewards '''will show you the total number and types of rewards exchangeable for distorted gears. At the bottom there's a submenu with the collectible recollections as well. The bottom one, '''Mission Requirements are the objectives of each book - where, you, the Alchemist, must purify every book and obtain distorted gears in the process. Distorted gears can be exchanged for beneficial rewards. The bottom left area shows the cat paws in your possession. You may use them by clicking the yellow buttons next to their picture. Begin the delve to purify the first book by clicking on the large yellow button. Upon clearing the first chapter, the second chapter will be released, and so on. Clearing the chapters will give rewards of small or medium souls and distorted gears. There are six chapters to clear in this event. Chapters 4-6 were released on May 1st and are now accessible by clicking the tab on the left that says "二" on it. Tips *Having Nakano Shigeharu on the team is said to make it easier to route to boss node in Chapter 3. A hint box will appear in the event of a dead end. *Having Kobayashi Takiji on the team is said to make it easier to route to boss node in Chapter 6. A hint box will appear in the event of a dead end. *Completing the limited Daily mission of defeating an event map (including dead ends) will grant 1000 gears. *Cat Paws and Golden Cat Paws can be used in this event. *Event recollections must be collected in order of book; i.e., Book 1's recollections must be collected before you may collect Book 2's. *Once you have collected 14,000 distorted gears, Tokunaga Sunao will be automatically transmigrated with the next purification you do in the event books. After that, you may access the 11th recollection through the rewards list. Rewards List * After reaching 28000 gears, the event will award 15 medium souls on every 2000 gear mark. * Alternative outfits can only be obtained if the writer in question has already been transmigrated. Tainted Books Event Tainted Books No. Title Items Difficulty 1''' The Sunless Street - Book 1 '''2 The Sunless Street - Book 2 3''' The Sunless Street - Book 3 '''4 The Sunless Street - Book 4 5''' The Sunless Street - Book 5 '''6 The Sunless Street - Book 6 |-| 1-1 = |drop_item = x7~8 x2~6 x4~6 x50 }} }} |-| 1-2 = |drop_item = x10~18 x5~11 x4~15 x1 x62 }} }} |-| 1-3 = |drop_item = x22~25 x6~18 x9~21 x10 3~7 x105 }} }} |-| 2-1 = |drop_item = x8 x5~7 x5~8 x56 }} }} |-| 2-2 = |drop_item = x12 x3 x10~14 x3 x70 }} }} |-| 2-3 = |drop_item = x35~43 x25~36 x12~36 x5~6 x4~8 x133 }} }} Event Story There are 13 unvoiced recollections in this event, and they must be unlocked in order. To view the list, click the Recollection Rewards button at the bottom of the Rewards menu. While most recollections are automatically recorded in the Register after being triggered once, recollections #11 Reunion and #12 Complete must be manually claimed in the Recollection Rewards submenu. The introductory recollection is not recorded in the Register. → Read the event story here. Category:Events